


Don’t Mind Me, I’m Just Inspecting It

by semishirants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, School Plays, Shiratorizawa, idk man, slight ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishirants/pseuds/semishirants
Summary: Comparing hand sizes is one of the purest forms of flirting.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	Don’t Mind Me, I’m Just Inspecting It

**Author's Note:**

> this is late but yey a new year, hope you'll have a good 2020 'coz i already ruined mine LOL.

The bathrooms are usually crowded on Wednesdays, as the volleyball club members scurry to get hold of the showers first; each of them aching to lay their bodies against uncomfortable bedsheets, but they figured it will do with the lack of the taste of home. Through the chaos of it all, it’s not a surprise when anyone would absent-mindedly toss their clothes anywhere in the room. With this, the Information Desk of the Academy has constantly reported hundreds of lost lone socks. 

Two of them prefer to wait until everyone has left the place. Semi knows that the hot water never runs out, there’s no need to rush. Shirabu would never step in with the others while they battle for turns. Physically, he stands no chance. Both of them would always wait in the benches, having some sort of silent agreement to stay out of each other’s business. 

“Semi, I’ll place the keys on the bench while you change. Remember to lock up the gym and leave the keys in Saitou-sensei’s office,” Ushijima stated to the third year. As a response, Semi gave him a lazy nod. The ace hummed softly and left the room in a quick pace. Tendou was outside, with a huge grin plastered on his face. He and Ushijima is going to watch the school’s play later. 

Both of the setters are relishing in the showers, their stalls situated just perfectly next to each other. The warm waters helped in easing their tense muscles, their breaths running at a slow, steady pace. Semi rested his forehead on the cold wall, and at this position, he would close his eyes; silently checking his progress at serving. He’s gotten stronger with the training regimens he performed, but he figured he should work more on his aims. He was about to doze off, until a faint voice called him out of his own thoughts. Semi wiped the water that was blocking his vision, and Shirabu’s voice became clearer by the second.

“Semi-san? Did you fall asleep? Semi-san?”

“Uh no. I’m awake. What is it?”

“Um,” the other boy went silent for a minute, and Semi didn’t want to force the words out of him. And so he waited until the words became easy to interpret.

“Again?!”

“Please hurry up.” Shirabu almost whined, while he was struggling to hide the shyness in his voice. He takes pride that he’s anything but shy. In volleyball, in class, in straight-up telling Goshiki his hair sucks, but with Semi, somehow, at times, he could never manage to make direct contact. And today, he asked for his senpai for his assistance. There’s been an inconvenience again, which requires Semi to get in the shower with him to fix the situation.

Semi stepped inside Shirabu’s stall, and as soon as he locked the door, his kouhai got behind his back while meekly pointing at an eight-legged creature in the corner of the room. Semi dropped a low sigh, while shooing the spider away, out of Shirabu’s reach. After a minute of doing so, he turned around to face the brunet.

“It’s gone now, uh,” He swallowed the sudden air in his throat as he marveled at the sight in front of him. Shirabu’s covered in nothing but a mere white underwear hanging innocently on his hips, his pale legs huddled together from the exposure, soft, pink hues dusting his slightly chubby cheeks, “Uh right, I’ll leave you to finish. H-Hurry up, I-I have to lock up the gym.” 

Semi wasn’t expecting to see Shirabu leaning against the hallway, his face brightening up, as if he was waiting for Semi outside of the gym. What’s more, he ran to his senpai while offering Semi a beverage.

“It’s milk,” he said softly, “You should drink it while it’s warm.”

Semi would never tell anyone, and it’s best if Tendou would never hear the rest of the story, but there are times that they would randomly hang out late at night after practice. It’s a silent agreement between the two of them. Semi usually takes Shirabu to peaceful places and Shirabu brings the best snacks. This time, they snuck in to watch the theater department’s play. Despite having no tickets, the view from the rooftop was the best way to watch the performance. Laying on their stomachs while facing the stage, both boys would laugh at the actors, talk in hushed tones, and getting lost in the middle of the hectic week. After a while, Shirabu fell silent, and Semi checked to see if he was asleep. He wasn’t. His caramel orbs bore a sudden stare on Semi’s hands, and it lasted for a minute. 

Semi simply took his kouhai’s hand, softly rubbing his knuckles. Intrigued, he urged Kenjirou in a soft nod to continue what he has in mind. Kenjirou flipped their hands that were once connected. This time, he traced his cold fingertips on each outline, feeling Semi’s callouses evident from his constant serving. A soft sigh left his mouth, and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip when he found a part of Eita’s hand that gave him comfort. He lifted both of their hands together, pressing their palms that were once frozen cold. He frowned when his hand fell short in comparison to Semi’s; his was large and thick, compared to Kenjirou’s thin, delicate frame.

“What is it, Shirabu?” Eita broke the silence between them. “Is there anything you need with my hands?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m just inspecting it,” Shirabu is always quick to make excuses. “It’s important that I know the state of your hands, Semi-san.”

“Alright ah, whatever floats your boat.”

Shirabu was just inspecting it. For half an hour. He could almost memorize all of the traces in Semi’s hand. Semi wanted to break away their contact, to rest his wrist for a while, but Shirabu was so lost in his own thoughts; he’s not the type to make conversations sometimes, especially between the two of them, and Kenjirou seemed content in soft hums while intertwining their fingers together, an innocence that Semi doesn’t want to ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i might have messed up the characters and their body physique but *shrugs*


End file.
